Arkhamage
by Drakky
Summary: [HPDM]Quand on lui avait annoncé que Draco Malefoy était toujours vivant et pire, à Londres, Harry Potter avait senti une sensation bien connue dans le creux de son ventre: la sensation bien connue que les ennuis n'étaient pas loin...
1. Retrouvailles

Bonjour/soir !

Un petit début de fic pour me replonger petit à petit dans l'écriture !

Note 1 : Harry et Draco ne m'appartiennent pas !

Note 2 : Ron est beau !

Bonne lecture...

Quand on lui avait annoncé que Draco Malefoy était toujours vivant et pire, à Londres, Harry Potter avait senti une sensation bien connue dans le creux de son ventre. La sensation bien connue que les ennuis n'étaient pas loin.

Il avait marqué un temps d'arrêt dans la rédaction de son rapport (une histoire d'escroquerie par hiboux incluant un vampire et une veela) et s'était tourné vers l'homme qui avait lâché la bombe entre deux pauses café.

Derek Grint, car c'était son nom, était un vieil auror d'une quarantaine d'années, la peau criblée de taches de rousseur, le corps sec et musclé et quelques rides au creux de ses yeux d'un incroyable bleu perçant.

Il était un de ces hommes dont Harry admirait le sang-froid et la carrière riche en arrestations et vies sauvées.

-_On a enfin retrouvé sa trace !_ Continua l'auror en déposant une tasse de café fumante sur le bureau du plus jeune. _Cela faisait bien cinq ans qu'on le cherchait !_

-_Quatre ans,_ corrigea Harry. _Depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban._

Une des qualités de Derek que l'ancien gryffondor appréciait un peu moins était sa perspicacité. Aussi, il fut légèrement embarrassé quand le regard de son collègue de travail se remplit de sollicitude.

-_Je suis désolé, j'oubliais que vous aviez été à l'école ensemble._

Harry repoussa les excuses d'un haussement d'épaule.

-_C'était il y a longtemps. Et pour être totalement franc, nous ne nous entendions pas du tout ! On le recherchait pourquoi déjà ? Une histoire de paperasseries, non ? _

_-Oui, il nous fallait sa signature sur une déposition par rapport à l'héritage que lui laissait son père, y'avait une histoire d'artefacts de magie noire qu'on a du détruire à l'époque je crois. Juste une formalité, mais le dossier est bloqué depuis..._

_-Si son héritage est gelé, où était-il toutes ces années, sans argent ?_

_-Tu n'auras qu'à lui poser la question, _s'amusa l'auror avec un sourire coupable. _C'est l'anniversaire de Jodie ce soir, j'aimerais rentrer tôt, ça ne t'embête pas d'y aller à ma place ?_

Le sourire de Derek était contagieux, Harry finit par hausser les épaules. Personne ne l'attendait à la maison, lui.

-_Ça marche, j'irais. Souhaite-lui un bon anniversaire de ma part ! Et merci pour le café !_

L'autre lui tendit une feuille de papier avec l'adresse de l'ancien mangemort en le remerciant puis fit mine de quitter de bureau pour aller chercher le dossier. Harry l'interpella alors qu'il franchissait la porte :

_-Arkhamage_, énonça-t-il en parcourant l'adresse des yeux, _Centre Hospitalier Spécialisé de Londres. Mais, c'est un ..._

_-Un hôpital psychiatrique, oui._

La sensation refit surface dans le creux du ventre du brun, si brusquement qu'elle en devînt presque douloureuse.

Le bâtiment était étrangement beau, surprenant de ce fait Harry et toutes ses idées reçues. Blanc et immense, il était entouré d'un agréable parc fleuri et une plaque dorée ornait la lourde porte de métal.

_Arkhamage, Centre Hospitalier Spécialisé pour sorciers dérangés._

Après un passage par un concierge à qui il montra sa plaque d'auror, il pénétra dans un dédale de couloirs blancs qui le menèrent devant une porte en verre verrouillée et protégée par plusieurs sorts.

Il avait pris le temps de lire le dossier avant de venir et des détails lui revinrent en mémoire, laissant un gout amer dans sa bouche. Il lui arrivait de penser à Malefoy auparavant, il ne s'en cachait pas. Quelquefois par curiosité, se demandant où il pouvait bien être; d'autre fois avec un peu plus de nostalgie, comme un vieil ami d'enfance, un souvenir de ses années à Poudlard.

Sans compter toutes les fois où, dans la foule, il avait cru voir une chevelure à la blondeur bien connue ce qui l'incitait à suivre la silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un illustre inconnu qui le regardait avec méfiance (les gens n'appréciant pas forcément de se faire suivre même si c'était par le célèbre Harry Potter).

Il n'était pourtant pas sans savoir que Drago Malefoy était loin d'être quelqu'un de sympathique, et le dossier qu'il avait parcouru le lui avait aussitôt rappelé.

Drago Lucius Malefoy était un ancien mangemort, il avait participé activement à l'ascension de Lord Voldemort notamment en permettant à ses mangemorts de pénétrer dans Poudlard ce qui avait couté la mort de quelques élèves ainsi que celle d'Albus Dumbledore.

Pour cela, et en prenant tout de même en compte son âge au moment des faits, il avait été condamné à purger une peine de trois ans d'enfermement à la prison d'Azkaban.

C'est durant ces années de prison que sa mère était morte (suicide par phlébotomie annonçait froidement le dossier), son père lui avait été condamné au baiser du détraqueur à peine la guerre terminée.

Le monde sorcier avait été particulièrement sévère avec les anciens mangemorts.

Orphelin et tout juste libéré de prison, Drago Malefoy avait alors disparu pendant quatre années. Et voilà qu'ils retrouvaient sa trace dans un hôpital psychiatrique de la banlieue de Londres.

Une curieuse excitation gagnait l'ancien gryffondor, un mélange d'appréhension et de fébrilité : dans quel état pouvait bien être l'héritier Malefoy ?

Un mouvement au fond du couloir coupa Harry dans ses pensées.

Une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe blanche et jaune ne tarda pas à apparaitre derrière la porte. Elle la déverrouilla d'un sort et tendit une main vers Harry. Un sourire dévoilait ses dents blanches et contaminait même ses yeux noirs cerclés de fard mauve. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs noués en chignon sur le haut de son crâne. Harry la trouva sympathique.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer Mr Potter, nous vous attendions. Je suis Linda, Sorsoignante (1) dans cet établissement. Vous souhaitez rencontrer Mr Malefoy, c'est bien ça ?

-De même pour moi, Linda. Est-ce que Mr Malefoy est en état de me recevoir ? S'enquit-il en essayant de paraitre détaché. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et il sentait des picotements parcourir sa nuque comme avant une intervention particulièrement risquée.

La jeune femme le guida dans les couloirs tout en lui expliquant que Mr Malefoy était en état de le recevoir néanmoins elle lui conseillait d'adopter un ton calme et apaisant, de ne pas faire de gestes brusques et quelques autres conseils que Harry oublia aussitôt qu'ils furent énoncés.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte qui portait le nombre « 42 ». Après quelques coups rapidement frappées et une vague réponse positive étouffée par le bois, la sorsoignante pénétra dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

Ce n'était pas très grand, à peine la taille de son hall pensa Harry : un lit individuel en fer occupait le mur en face, il était surmonté d'une petite fenêtre dont les volets avaient été tirés, ne laissant passer que de minces raies de lumières. Ils éclairaient l'autre moitié de la pièce meublée d'un modeste bureau de bois, vide. La chaise avait été déplacée au centre de la chambre et une silhouette l'occupait, dos à la porte.

L'homme était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier grise, ses épaules étaient larges, sa tête baissée et d'après l'arrière de son crâne que Harry pouvait voir, ses cheveux étaient très courts comme si rasés récemment.

L'auror sentit les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient contre ses tempes et il eut bientôt peur de sa réaction au moment où il verrait le visage de l'homme assit.

La sorsoignante se posait visiblement moins de questions que lui :

-Monsieur Malefoy ? Appela-t-elle en voyant que le patient n'avait aucune réaction malgré l'ouverture de la porte. L'auror Potter est ici et il souhaite vous parler quelques minutes, est-ce que vous voulez bien nous suivre ? Nous allons nous installer dans un bureau.

L'homme tourna légèrement la tête, exposant ainsi son profil aux nouveaux arrivants. Son nez était pointu et un peu plus long que la normale, sa pommette haute et parfaitement dessinées, ses lèvres un peu trop fines le visage avait perdu la rondeur et la relative douceur qu'il avait eu durant l'adolescence.

_-Potter ? _

La voix, trainante, à peine audible, le fit frissonner et il prit brutalement conscience que c'était vraiment Malefoy qui était dans cette chambre d'hôpital minable et sombre.

_Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ? _

Des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et une forte émotion le saisit et fit trembler ses mains crispées sur le dossier.

L'homme se leva lentement, déployant une longue silhouette nerveuse et, quand il se tourna (visiblement avec la même appréhension pensa Harry), son regard se posa aussitôt sur lui. Les iris gris le ramenèrent des années en arrière et une vieille sensation oubliée, comme une ancienne brûlure ravivée, naquit dans le creux de son ventre. C'était comme refaire du quidditch après des années sans être monté sur un balai, comme respirer une grande goulée d'air frais après des siècles d'air vicié et étouffant.

Harry se découvrait un manque qu'il n'avait pas conscientisé jusqu'à cet instant.

Le crâne rasé de Malefoy couplé à ses traits durs et acérés d'adulte rendaient ses yeux encore plus immenses et profonds. Ils étaient comme deux lacs de givre percés d'une pupille noire, dilatée par la pénombre et les potions neuroleptiques

Et ces yeux étaient maintenant braqués sur Harry.

L'ancien mangemort était plus grand, constata l'auror malgré lui, même avec les épaules voutées comme maintenant, Malefoy le dominait encore de dix bons centimètres. L'autre l'examinait aussi de la tête pied, cherchant sans doute dans l'adulte, des traces de l'adolescent qu'il avait été.

La voix de Linda interrompit leur échange visuel quand elle leur annonça que le bureau du médicomage serait le plus indiqué, elle quitta alors la chambre pour les y conduire.

Harry s'effaça aussitôt pour laisser passer Malefoy hors de la chambre.

La tension qui l'habitait grimpa encore de quelques points quand l'ancien serpentard passa à quelques centimètres de lui pour sortir.

Le chemin jusqu'au bureau fut silencieux, Harry essayait tant bien que mal de rassembler ses esprits tandis que Malefoy gardait obstinément les yeux rivés devant lui. La sorsoignante les observait étrangement, sans doute un peu étonnée qu'ils ne se soient ni présentés, ni salués.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une pièce assez spacieuse et s'installèrent chacun d'un côté du large bureau de bois alors que Linda décida de les laisser seuls non sans un dernier regard méfiant, bien décidée à leur faire comprendre qu'elle serait « _au cas où_ » dans le bureau d'à côté.

Le silence dura encore quelques dizaines de secondes pendant lesquelles Harry sortait des documents du dossier qu'il avait emmené. La tension était palpable.

_-Alors comme ça Saint Potty est devenu auror ? Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne même pas ? _Attaqua le blond, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire qui n'atteint jamais ses yeux alors que son nez se retroussait légèrement. Harry savait que c'était chez Malefoy le signe de son embarras.

Il décida qu'ils avaient passé l'âge de jouer à ce genre de jeux, mettre Malefoy mal à l'aise ne lui procurerait plus le même plaisir qu'autrefois, car il savait très bien que cette fois-ci l'ancien mangemort ne faisait pas semblant.

Tout dans son être le montrait : des cernes noires qui cerclaient ses yeux jusqu'aux fines cicatrices rouges qui zébraient ses poignets et son crâne, en passant par la lueur trop vive dans ses yeux qui lui donnait un air maladif.

Malefoy suintait la souffrance.

_-Je ne dirai à personne que tu es ici_, commença doucement Harry_. Je ne suis pas là pour me moquer de toi ou te juger. Je pense juste que tu as traversé beaucoup de moments difficiles qui auraient déstabilisé pas mal de gens._

Cette réponse ne plût pas à l'ancien serpentard qui s'assombrit. Néanmoins, Harry oublia les états d'âme de son interlocuteur quand il vit de plus près les blessures qui parcouraient son crâne. C'était des cicatrices plus ou moins superficielles comme si les cheveux avaient été coupés sans le moindre soin avec un ciseau particulièrement tranchant.

-_Qui t'as fait ça ?_ Ne put s'empêcher de demander l'auror en pointant la tête de l'autre, non sans une certaine hargne.

Le blond leva une main aux jointures meurtries pour caresser son crâne nu.

-_Moi._ Annonça-t-il simplement, se délectant de l'air choqué de Harry. Puis il s'empressa de changer de sujet, montrant ainsi qu'il ne souhaitait pas développer les raisons de son acte.

-_Alors, Potter ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?_

L'auror essaya de reprendre une contenance en tendant le lourd document à son interlocuteur. Son esprit semblait s'être vidé depuis son entrée dans l'établissement de toute notion de professionnalisme, objectivité et sérieux. Il avait envie de balancer ce foutu document et de secouer Malefoy jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne des réponses.

Pourquoi s'était-il fait mal ?

Maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près c'est vrai que les plaies sur ses phalanges pourraient correspondre à des coups volontaires contre une surface dure, de même que les estafilades sur ses poignets qui auraient pu être provoquées par un cutter ou une lame de rasoir.

Malefoy essayait visiblement d'évacuer sa souffrance par tous les moyens possibles.

-_C'est au sujet de ton héritage, nous l'avons contrôlé et avons saisis quelques objets de magie noire pour destruction. _Sa propre voix lui parut horriblement mécanique._ Ce document t'informe des objets qui ont été détruit et fait l'inventaire de ce qu'il te reste. Il nous faut ta signature à la fin pour que tu y aies accès._

Malefoy s'empara du dossier et attrapa un stylo sur le bureau pour le signer, jetant vaguement un coup d'œil à la première page.

_-Tu étais où depuis quatre ans ?_ Craqua finalement Harry en maudissant son manque de self-control.

Un coup d'œil ennuyé lui répondit.

-_A ton avis ?_

L'ancien gryffondor réfléchit sérieusement à la question, un peu surpris. Il imagina Malefoy à sa sortie de prison : sans parents, sans maison (elle était alors saisie par les aurors pour ce fameux « contrôle ») et avec la moitié des sorciers d'Angleterre qui voulaient sa mort.

Il avait du mal à concevoir Malefoy seul...

-_Tu as de la famille ou des amis à l'étranger ?_ Demanda-t-il simplement.

L'autre eut un moment d'étonnement et de nouveau les pupilles grises furent braquées sur Harry avec la même intensité qui l'avait troublé dans la chambre.

L'air lui donna l'impression d'être devenu lourd et résonant d'un battement sourd. Il réalisa que c'était les pulsations de son propre cœur.

-_J'ai un lointain cousin qui vit en Estonie..._ Souffla presque Malefoy, sans lâcher Harry des yeux. _Il est tatoueur là-bas... du côté moldu. Il a accepté de m'héberger en échange d'un coup de main dans son salon pour prendre les rendez-vous, ce genre de choses. Je lui ai aussi servi de cobaye quelques fois._

Il tira sur le bas de sa robe portant l'insigne de l'hôpital, dévoilant un jean moldu et un début de hanche ainsi qu'une portion de ventre.

La peau pâle était tendue sur les muscles secs et les os.

Un loup stylisé ornait sa hanche, la gueule grande ouverte sur des crocs acérés.

-_J'ai aussi un squelette dans le dos et un serpent sur le mollet. _

Puis il lui tendit le dossier signé.

_-Tu ne le lis pas ?_

_-Non. Je me fous de ce que le ministère daigne me laisser, je n'en ai pas besoin. _Son ton était empli de la même fierté mêlée d'arrogance qui le caractérisait à Poudlard.

Harry eut de nouveau l'impression de respirer après des années à suffoquer.

_-Pourquoi tu es revenu à Londres ?_

Le regard gris resta un moment de trop posé sur lui, comme pour le sonder. Harry eut la sensation que Malefoy s'était attendu à ce qu'il le sache.

-_Il ne pleuvait pas assez en Estonie. _Ironisa-t-il finalement, moqueur.

L'auror ne goûta pas la plaisanterie, il choisit d'attaquer sur un autre front.

-_Pourquoi tu es ici ?_ Demanda-t-il, osant enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis leur rencontre.

-_Tu n'as pas lu mon dossier Potter ?_ interrogea le blond, l'air sincèrement étonné et désignant la pochette cartonnée bleue que Harry tenait toujours à la main.

Le brun haussa les épaules en expliquant que ce n'était pas indiqué. Il refusait d'avouer devant lui que les aurors ne savaient absolument rien à son propos.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence pendant lequel Malefoy fixa Harry, attentif. Cherchait-il à savoir s'il mentait ?

L'auror n'en savait rien !

Il essaya donc de rester le plus neutre possible, attendant patiemment la réponse que l'autre tardait à lui donner.

-_J'ai essayé de me tuer,_ finit-il par dire, sans le lâcher des yeux.

Harry savait que l'autre était à la recherche de la moindre réaction que cet aveu allait susciter et il ne le déçu pas en sentant son corps être parcouru d'un irrépressible frisson qui se transforma en tremblements lorsqu'il atteignit ses mains.

Il les cacha sous la table.

La voix de Malefoy lui avait paru très lointaine, comme si son esprit refusait d'intégrer que Draco Malefoy pouvait être dans une telle détresse.

Comme si son esprit refusait d'accepter l'idée que Malefoy aurait pu mourir.

-_Mon cousin à préférer m'envoyer ici, il pensait que je guérirai mieux si j'étais « chez moi ». Je hais l'Estonie. _Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire vide.

Même si ses paroles et son comportement indiquait le contraire, Harry sentait la souffrance qui émanait du corps malmené.

_-Même si, tout compte fait, je crois que j'aurais préféré rester là-bas. Tu savais que pas mal de sorsoignants et médicomages d'ici sont des nés-moldus ? Et ils savent très bien ce que signifie la marque sur mon avant-bras gauche._ Le sourire se transforma en rictus, les mains torturées se mirent à trembler.

Peut-être que Malefoy parvenait à donner le change devant les sorsoignantes et les médicomages.

Oui, il était sûr que le blond ne montrait rien devant eux. Harry le connaissait assez bien pour savoir cela.

_-Ils font semblant de ne pas savoir et ils me traitent bien, mais je le vois dans leurs yeux. Je sais ce qu'ils pensent de moi ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux !_

Pourtant, là, devant lui, les yeux gris imploraient son aide.

_Ne me laisse pas..._ Semblaient-ils supplier. _Ne me laisse pas seul dans cette chambre. Ne les laisse pas me regarder comme si j'avais mérité ce qui m'arrive._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il leur faut pour te laisser sortir ?_ Demanda finalement Harry après de longues minutes de silence.

_-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, Potty !? _Cracha le blond._ Tu comptes contacter tes amis haut-placés pour me faire sortir ? Et ce sera quoi après ? Tu vas m'héberger et me laissez dormir dans ton lit entre toi et ta femme ?_

Il se leva, livide et tremblant de rage, faisant sursauter l'auror qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction.

C'est Malefoy que tu as en face de toi ! Essaya-t-il de rationnaliser. Pas une petite chose fragile qui veut être protégée ! Ce mec préfèrerait sans doute rester dans cet hôpital à vie plutôt que de demander mon aide même c'est ce qu'il veut au fond.

Il s'obligea à ignorer la pulsion soudaine qui depuis le début de l'entretien lui soufflait de prendre la main de Malefoy pour le faire transplaner chez lui.

A la place, il se leva à son tour, prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard du serpentard et de ranger consciencieusement le dossier.

-_Je te remercie de m'avoir accordé du temps Malefoy,_ finit-il par dire avec cette voix mécanique qu'il haïssait tant_, je te souhaite un bon rétablissement !_

Puis il lui tendit la main.

Malefoy s'était si soudainement calmé que l'auror soupçonna un effet secondaire d'un traitement. Quoique le serpentard avait toujours été très lunatique...

Il ne lui rendit pas sa poignée de main et se contenta quitter la pièce après un reniflement méprisant dont il l'avait souvent gratifié durant leurs années à Poudlard.

Pourtant, avant de quitter la pièce, il dit quelque chose qui étonna profondément Harry. Si bien, qu'il crut d'abord avoir mal compris.

Malefoy lui avait bien dit « _A demain, Potter_ », non ?

Qu'est ce qui lui disait que Harry allait revenir demain ? Comme si il en avait envie ! Le document était signé, le dossier bouclé, rien ne l'obligeait à revenir le voir !

Il se posa la question tout le chemin du retour alors que, après qu'il ait raconté brièvement son entrevue à Linda, celle-ci manifesta son étonnement que Draco Malefoy pouvait être capable de s'exprimer autant. Apparemment, il était connu dans le service pour son mutisme et son indifférence pour tout y compris lui-même.

Elle paraissait sincèrement étonnée de ce que lui disait Harry, surtout lorsqu'il lui raconta la dernière phrase de l'ancien mangemort.

C'est finalement elle qui lui donna la réponse.

Peut-être que Malefoy avait tout simplement essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait envie de le revoir ...

****RWHP*Y*A*QUE*CA*DE*VRAI****

(1) Sorsoignante = Infirmier design par moi :D !

Merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Une question de météo

Bonjour/soir !

Désolée pour l'attente, on va dire que je vais à mon rythme :p

Je remercie Artoung la sauveuse de paon et mzchoco pour leurs encouragements sans doute pas très mérité vu la faible longueur de ce chapitre !

J'espère que ce chapitre est pas trop truffé de fautes, j'avoue que je ne suis pas très douée et j'essaye d'y faire attention donc n'hésitez à me signaler par mp si quelques-unes traînent !

Disclaimer : Ron (ssssnnnniiiiifff), Harry (sniif) et draco (boaf) sont à JKR !

_Note : Fait inédit pour ce chapitre j'me suis pas mal inspiré (même si ça se voit pas) de deux chansons. Pas de la grande musique mais plutôt agréable à l'oreille :_

_« One more night »_ **Maroon5** / _« Stay »_ **Rihanna**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

-RON-VAINCRA-

-_Quel temps pourri !_

L'exclamation, accompagnée d'un certain découragement, fut prononcée par Derek Grint alors qu'il contemplait le ciel maussade de ce début de soirée anglaise.

Harry s'arrêta dans sa lecture d'un dossier pour constater à son tour les trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur Londres.

-_Même en transplanant, je ne vais pas échapper à la douche !_ Constata le plus âgé_. J'espère seulement que Jodie m'a préparé un bon plat bien chaud pour le diner._

Le simple haussement d'épaule dont le gratifia le brun fit sourire l'auror.

-_Et toi, gamin ? Quand vas-tu te trouver quelqu'un pour te réchauffer un peu le soir ?_

L'allusion, à peine dissimulée, fit rougir Harry qui répondit du tac au tac.

-_Qu'est ce qui te dit que je n'ai pas déjà quelqu'un ?_

_-Parce que si c'était le cas tu serais comme moi à surveiller l'heure de départ et pas à lire ce foutu dossier sur une affaire déjà classée !_ S'amusa l'auror.

Puis il se leva, alors que les aiguilles de l'horloge magique sur son bureau indiquaient 18h, la fin de son service.

-_Passe une bonne soirée,_ le salua-t-il en enfilant sa cape. _Essaye de ne pas rester trop tard cette fois et de te reposer un peu !_

Harry resta quelques minutes à méditer sur la phrase de son collègue de travail. Dehors, la pluie tombait de plus en plus fort.

Il pensa à sa maison vide, à la moitié de pizza de la veille qui l'attendait et à son lit froid aux draps encore défaits.

Il pensa au silence qui l'accueillerait comme il le faisait depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Le dossier qu'il lisait un peu plus tôt était encore ouvert devant lui, Harry le referma et la vue du nom inscrit sur le carton bleu le décida enfin à quitter son bureau.

« _DRACO L. MALEFOY _»

Il était revenu uniquement parce qu'il pleuvait !

Du moins, c'était ce que se répétait en boucle Harry Potter pour justifier le fait qu'il se trouvait de nouveau devant les grandes portes de métal du fameux centre hospitalier d'Arkhamage.

Quel intérêt de rester seul chez lui par ce temps à ne pas mettre un hippogriffe dehors !?

Le sorsoignant qui l'accueillit cette fois eut l'air franchement étonné (pour ne pas dire choqué) quand il lui annonça qu'il était venu voir Draco Malefoy.

C'était un petit sorcier brun d'une trentaine d'année avec une bedaine qui commençait à pointer sous sa robe jaune et blanche. Ses grands yeux marrons un peu naïfs lui donnaient un air de chiot tout à fait sympathique.

_-Est-ce que vous êtes sûr, Mr Potter ?_ Lui demanda-t-il précautionneusement. Son air inquiet fit douter un moment Harry et il lui demanda ce qu'il entendait exactement par cette question.

L'autre jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, deux patients (reconnaissables à la caractéristique robe grise) discutaient au bout du couloir, les jugeant hors d'écoute le soignant se pencha vers Harry.

-_Mr Malefoy n'est pas vraiment le patient le plus calme du centre vous savez ? En fait, c'est même le pire. Il souffre d'un délire de persécution. Pour faire simple, il est persuadé que tous les gens qu'il croise le détestent et veulent le renvoyer à Azkhaban ou lui faire du mal_ (Harry sentit un frisson glacial parcourir sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la base de son crâne). _Il y a des jours où il pense mériter cela et il va même jusqu'à s'infliger lui-même un « châtiment » et d'autres jours où la haine qu'il pense voir chez les autres l'accable tellement qu'il en devient violent._

L'homme reprit son souffle et examina attentivement Harry, il semblait ménager son effet.

_-Il a déjà envoyé trois patients à St Mangouste depuis un mois qu'il est ici, une sorsoignante à eut le bras cassé et deux autres refusent d'avoir affaire à lui tant il leur fait peur. Nous sommes dans une impasse thérapeutique pour l'instant, il refuse tout simplement de nous parler. Par contre, il semblerait qu'hier il a accepté de se confier un peu à vous ?_

Harry hocha la tête, attendant de savoir ce que le soignant voulait dire.

_-C'est bien qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un à qui se livrer, simplement..._ Il se frotta le crâne où un début de calvitie pointait son nez. _Faites attention à vous. Il est vraiment dangereux ! En quinze ans de métier j'ai rarement vu un patient aussi imprévisible._

Harry fit mine de prendre au sérieux la mise en garde de l'homme en prenant un air méditatif (cela lui avait sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises lors des repas au terrier quand Percy s'amusait à lui raconter sa journée de travail). Intérieurement, ce que lui disait l'homme lui paraissait tout bonnement aberrant.

Malefoy dangereux ?

Pire ! Malefoy violent !?

Le Malefoy qu'il connaissait n'avait même pas osé répliquer le jour où Hermione lui avait collé une droite !

Des poils se hérissèrent sur ses bras tandis que la sensation -maintenant bien connue- refit surface dans le creux de son ventre comme un invité indésirable qui se rappelait à son bon souvenir. Parler à l'ancien serpentard lui paraissait maintenant comme étant d'une urgence vitale. Il fallait absolument qu'il sache ce qui lui était arrivé !

Il décida de ne pas chercher à comprendre d'où lui venait ce curieux impératif. Même si, une part de lui-même savait qu'il se comportait comme des années en arrière quand il soupçonnait –et ce à juste titre- Malefoy d'être un mangemort. Il avait passé des mois à le suivre que ce soit sur la carte du Maraudeur ou sous sa cape d'invisibilité et la réminiscence de cette période ne lui laissait pour souvenir que les longues nuits où, tremblant de sommeil et d'une sorte d'angoisse indéfinissable, il suivait sur la carte le serpentard faire les cents pas dans sa salle commune. Seul.

Comme lui se sentait à cette époque-là.

Il repoussa ces pensées incongrues et essaya de se concentrer sur le chemin qu'empruntait le sorsoignant un peu plus loin devant lui. Ils passèrent devant des patients qui ne paraissaient même pas les voir, ralentis par les potions neuroleptiques, le visage crispé par l'angoisse et la souffrance

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années était même en train de sangloter, accroupie contre un mur alors qu'une autre femme avec une robe blanche et jaune lui parlait doucement.

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Combien d'entre eux étaient là pour avoir essayé de se donner la mort comme Malefoy ?

Le soignant le coupa bientôt dans sa réflexion.

_-Vous avez un lien de parenté avec Mr Malfoy ? Ou sinon, vous êtes amis, c'est cela ?_

_-Nous étions à Poudlard ensemble_, se justifia maladroitement Harry tandis que le but de sa visite lui échappait de minutes en minutes.

Et si le blond lui demandait pourquoi il était venu ?

Il avait beau se triturer l'esprit pour savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à son ancien ennemi, rien ne lui venait. Au contraire, son esprit se vidait au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la chambre. Les pas qu'ils faisaient dans le couloir étaient comme un compte à rebours

Plus que quelques mètres.

Son cœur semblait vouloir s'échapper de la cage osseuse qui le maintenait en place. Malheureusement pour lui, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la chambre 42 et le sorsoignant eut un moment d'hésitation avant de taper, il se tourna vers Harry.

-_S'il se passe quoique ce soit, criez très fort : je suis juste au bout du couloir._

L'auror avait la bouche tellement sèche qu'il ne put émettre qu'un vague grognement puis l'autre homme le laissa planté dans ce couloir trop vide et silencieux.

Harry tapota doucement à la porte et n'entra que lorsqu'un vague marmonnement lui répondit.

Comme la veille Malefoy était assis, dans le noir, sur sa chaise au milieu de la chambre. Et, comme la veille, la première chose que Harry distingua était l'arrière du crâne nu et meurtri.

Ses yeux notèrent rapidement les épaules crispées.

-_Tu peux entrer, Potter_. Le nom prononcé avec cette même voix trainante et glaciale qu'à Poudlard le fit tressaillir. _Fais vite avant que ce con de sorsoignant ne change d'avis et décide que je suis trop dangereux pour recevoir des visites._

L'instinct de Harry le mettait en garde : il savait que Malefoy allait lui apporter des ennuis. Par Merlin, oui ! Il le savait parfaitement !

Pourtant il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'avança lentement, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité.

-_J'ai entendu ce débile te dire de crier très fort. Comme si un pauvre petit mangemort avait la moindre chance de vaincre le puissant Sauveur du Monde Sorcier !_

Même sans le voir, le brun savait que le visage de son interlocuteur était crispé par la haine. Il connaissait la façon dont les lèvres se pinçaient en un pli amer tandis que les yeux gris prenaient une teinte glaciale. Aussi lisses et dénués d'émotion que deux pierres.

Il connaissait Malefoy beaucoup trop bien.

-_Tu te considère encore comme un mangemort ?_ Demanda-t-il en retirant sa cape trempée.

Malefoy eut un rire sans joie.

_-Et tu oses me poser la question ?_ Attaqua-t-il, la voix maintenant aussi glacée que la température extérieure_. Tu étais pourtant là à mon procès, tu sais que c'est ce qu'ils ont dit._

_-Ils ont aussi dit que tu n'avais pas le choix. _Reprit Harry, mal à l'aise de parler au dos de son ancien ennemi. Il s'avança encore un peu, distinguant la forme du lit en face de lui.

_-Pourquoi tu restes dans le noir comme ça ?_

Un long silence s'écoula avant que la réponse ne vint, Harry eut même le temps de trouver le lit, de s'y asseoir confortablement et de déposer sa cape mouillée sur le sol.

-_Ca me calme._

Le murmure rendit le brun pensif.

Une fois les yeux habitués à cette obscurité et à la faible lueur provenant des raies du volet, Harry put un peu plus franchement distinguer la silhouette de Malefoy.

Le blond n'était assis qu'à un mètre et demi de lui, la forme de sa tête était légèrement tournée dans sa direction et Harry su qu'il l'observait.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était heureux d'être assis plutôt au bout du lit, le plus loin possible de la chaise de Malefoy. L'idée d'être face à face avec l'ancien serpentard s'avérait être un peu trop pour lui. Déjà, la distance le séparant du blond lui semblait horriblement courte : ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches.

Du moins, jamais sans se battre en même temps.

Le martèlement de la pluie sur les murs et les volets était le seul bruit qu'ils percevaient.

Ce fut Malefoy qui brisa de nouveau le silence

_-Personne ne t'attend chez toi ?_

_-Non._

Harry passa inconsciemment une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus, alors qu'il cherchait le sens de la question du blond.

_-Je pensais que tu serais encore avec ta rouquine, la sœur de la belette._

Il n'y avait pas d'insulte masquée ou de mépris dans la voix de l'ancien mangemort. C'était une simple affirmation, aussi le brun choisit de lancer la conversation sur ce sujet.

Si parler de sa vie sentimentale lui permettait d'avoir une conversation civilisée une fois dans sa vie avec Draco Malefoy alors autant tenter le coup !

_-Non, on s'est séparés il y a un bout de temps. Un an après la fin de la guerre environ ..._

Malefoy était silencieux, attentif.

L'ancien gryffondor avait la curieuse intuition qu'il assistait à quelque chose de précieux. Un de ces instants où le temps semble s'être arrêté, où l'univers tout entier stoppe sa course le temps d'un miracle.

Le martèlement de la pluie était de plus en plus fort, il résonnait contre le mur et les volets.

Il frotta ses mains moites contre le jean sur ses cuisses.

-_Pour l'instant je vis seul chez moi._ Le ton de sa propre voix lui parut si pathétique qu'il se dépêcha de se justifier. _Cela ne fait que quelques mois que je suis séparé de ma dernière petite amie, j'en profite un peu !_

Le silence s'installa de nouveau.

Le brun se décida alors à commencer à poser des questions. Il avait peur de brusquer un peu le blond mais les questions se pressaient tellement dans son crâne que ça allait le rendre fou. Il _devait_savoir !

_-Tu vivais chez ton cousin, c'est ça ?_ (Il distingua vaguement un hochement rapide de la tête) _Ça se passait bien ?_

Malefoy mit un peu de temps à répondre, comme s'il hésitait sur les mots à employer.

-_On s'entendait aussi bien que peuvent s'entendre deux inconnus qui ne partageaient rien._

Cette réponse ne suffit pas à Harry. Il voulait savoir par quoi était passé Malefoy, il voulait connaitre chaque minuscule détail des évènements qui avaient transformé le fils d'aristocrate pourri gâté bien propre sur lui à cet homme brisé, enfermé dans son mutisme et sa propre souffrance dont la violence était le seul moyen de s'exprimer.

Il n'arrivait même pas à expliquer pourquoi il avait besoin de savoir.

-_Est-ce que tu avais des amis là-bas ?_

Le blond remua un peu sur sa chaise, il semblait mal-à-l'aise. Un cri se fit entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Harry sursauta et refréna le reflexe qui le poussait à courir voir ce qu'il se passait. Entendre des gens crier dans un hôpital psychiatrique devait être normal, non ?

_-Pas vraiment_. Répondit finalement Malefoy avec morgue. Il remua à nouveau sur son siège._Pourquoi ça t'intéresse de savoir ça, Potter ?_

_-Je veux juste te connaitre un peu mieux. Cela fait plusieurs années que nous ne nous sommes pas vu !_

L'ancien mangemort eut un reniflement méprisant.

-_Et alors ? Je t'ai manqué ?_

La voix grinçante était pleine de sarcasme. Harry sentit que le moment de « répit » qu'ils avaient eu quelques minutes auparavant venait de se briser. Trop de choses flottaient encore entre eux pour l'instant.

_-J'ai toujours ta baguette. Je l'utilise depuis... Elle me va bien._

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dit ça, peut-être pour faire comprendre à Malefoy qu'un lien entre eux existait...

Lui dire que oui, il avait pensé à lui durant ces quatre ans.

_-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ?_

Un autre cri résonna, un peu plus loin. Quelques bruits de pas dans le couloir.

Harry eut le souvenir de ses lointaines années à Poudlard et du serpentard qui lui lançait les pires insultes avec ce mélange de suffisance et de mépris dans sa voix froide et trainante. Même après tout ce temps il sentit encore la chaleur de la colère dans son ventre, cherchant à s'insinuer dans ses veines comme un alcool trop fort. Malefoy était toujours aussi imbuvable !

_-J'ai répondu à ta question, j'attends que tu répondes à la mienne ! On appelle ça avoir une « conversation civilisée », je sais que tu n'en a probablement pas l'habitude mais tu devrais essayer !_

L'auror devait bien l'avouer : il était particulièrement agacé et son ton cassant avait aussi provoqué une réaction chez l'autre qui s'était tendu sur sa chaise.

_-Va te faire foutre, Potty !_

Le brun se redressa comme s'il était monté sur ressort, toute forme de patience l'ayant quitté. Il attrapa sa cape posée sur le sol, faisant de son mieux pour éviter de poser ses yeux sur la silhouette au centre de la pièce.

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte et réprima l'insulte qui lui venait aux lèvres quand Malefoy lui adressa une dernière fois la parole.

Ce salaud !

Encore une fois !? Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Cette sale fouine lui avait tout simplement dit : «_ A demain !_ ».

-RON-EST-BEAU-

Plus long et plus d'action dans le prochain ? :D

Merci de vot'patience o !


	3. Fascination

Bonjour/soir !

Merci de continuer à lire cette fic et je m'excuse d'avance pour ce chapitre qui, en plus d'être très en retard, est particulièrement sombre pour ne pas dire carrément noir.

C'est un stage en psychiatrie qui m'a inspiré cette histoire et plus particulièrement un patient qui avait pour moi certains traits de caractères comparables à ceux de Draco tel qu'il est décrit dans le bouquin (et ce n'est pas vraiment un compliment :p).

Malheureusement pour lui ce patient était complétement "ravagé" si je puis dire et dans une souffrance vraiment impressionnante pour quelqu'un de son âge (environ 25 ans soit l'âge de Draco et Harry dans cette fic).

J'ai essayé de raconter cette souffrance et la violence qui en découlait avec bien sûr pas mal de fiction car je ne pense pas qu'on puisse comprendre le fonctionnement de ce genre de souffrance à moins de l'avoir vécue.

Donc une bonne partie de ce chapitre sera consacrée à Draco comme vous l'avez compris ! :D

Merci à Artoung qui ROXXE et fais même l'effort de me lire, j'me suis appliquée pour toi ma tong ! (J'attends toujours ton email au fait ...).

Ce chapitre est pour (si elles en veulent ;p) ma mzchoco et le bébé chat de soizic qui ROOOOXXXXXXXE et qui ronronne (et qui attend son arthur) !

Sur ce, bon courage pour la lecture :D !

Chapitre 3 : Fascination

Toutes ressemblance du titre avec celui d'un navet impliquant un vampire/boule à facette et un loup/tablette de chocolat serait purement fortuite ... :D

Comme toujours l'endroit que Ron avait choisi était assez loin de ce que Harry aurait pu imaginer. Il avait argumenté en soutenant que leur double cheeseburger avec supplément fromage était une tuerie et qu'en plus ils offraient un milk-shake au chocolat pour deux menus achetés.

Les yeux bleus du rouquin avaient même brillés en disant cela.

Alors Harry était entré dans le fast-food bruyant coincé entre un minuscule pressing et une agence de voyage miteuse.

Les tables d'un rouge patiné par les doigts graisseux de milliers d'enfants cohabitaient avec de moelleux fauteuils jaunes recouverts de skaï.

Le comptoir luisant débordait de muffins, donuts et autres brownies recouverts de bonbons multicolores.

Sur les murs oranges des masques de clowns et des photos de bébés animaux (1) achevèrent de convaincre Harry qu'il n'avait strictement rien à faire là.

Un gosse déguisé en cow-boy le bouscula alors qu'il poursuivait un serveur portant une dizaine de glaces à la vanille sur un plateau.

Ron salua les serveurs au comptoir et Harry retint un fou rire quand ils lui répondirent tous en utilisant son prénom.

Visiblement le roux était un habitué...

Il se justifia en disant que Rose, sa fille de cinq ans aimait particulièrement cet endroit et l'obligeait à y venir. Ses oreilles avaient alors pris une belle couleur de tomate mûre.

Ils s'installèrent à une table un peu retrait et commencèrent à déballer l'appétissant sandwich de son emballage de papier. Pendant que Ron mordait dans le pain dégoulinant de fromage fondu avec un gémissement de plaisir, Harry jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur la salle.

Réflexe d'auror.

Une silhouette attira son regard comme un aimant.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'auror mordillait machinalement sa paille, les yeux toujours fixés sur un homme assis à l'autre bout du fast-food.

Il était accompagné de sa femme -une petite brune assez mignonne- ainsi que ses deux enfants et était visiblement en train de sermonner une de ses filles (une sale peste toute de rose vêtue d'environ 5 ans) qui venait de renverser son milk-shake à la fraise sur le sol.

Même s'il avait l'air assez banal avec sa trentaine et son jean moldu , il y avait quelque chose dans son nez pointu et ses cheveux trop blonds qui captivait invariablement l'attention de Harry.

Son air excédé rajoutait encore un peu plus au tableau.

Ce type ressemblait à Malefoy, réalisa à contrecœur Harry.

Ce type ressemblait à Malefoy et il n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux tout comme il n'arrivait à se sortir l'ancien serpentard de la tête depuis qu'il l'avait quitté la veille.

Une impression de malaise naissait dans son ventre heure après heure depuis leur dernière « rencontre », comme s'il faisait quelque chose de mal sans même savoir quoi exactement.

-...et donc c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai décidé de fouetter l'âne avec ma ceinture et il me hurlait de continuer ! Du coup on est passé aux préliminaires notamment en faisait ce truc-là qui vient des Etats-Unis avec une bouteille de bière et un tube de lubrifiant ...

Harry s'étouffa avec son soda tandis qu'il reprenait peu à peu contact avec la réalité et donc le discours de Ron.

Ron avec qui il devait déjeuner comme tous les jeudis et qui à présent le fusillait du regard.

-Je sais que ma vie n'est pas particulièrement palpitante mais en devenant mon meilleur pote t'as signé pour les tartes à la mélasse de ma mère le samedi et t'as aussi signé pour m'écouter me plaindre de temps en temps !

Harry eut un sourire contrit.

-Désolé Ron, je pensais à un truc du boulot.

Il lui tendit sa part de frites que l'autre accepta en grommelant que ça pouvait aller pour cette fois. Un élan de tendresse prit Harry : il y avait certaines choses qui ne changeaient jamais et Ron en faisait partie.

-Allez ! Raconte-moi tes misères mon Ronnie !

Ron se dit trop vexé pour continuer puis son air devint plus sérieux quand il se tourna pour essayer de comprendre ce qui captivait tant Harry.

Il sirota son soda, aussi rêveur que le brun l'était précédemment.

-J'vois pas ce qu'il y a de si intéressant... Quoique, elle est mignonne la petit brune à côté du mec blond là-bas ! Tu vois ? (Harry fit mine de chercher du regard, hors de question que Ron ne se doute de quelque chose). Mais si, le mec blond qui ressemble à Malefoy en face du tableau de bébé ch...

Sa voix s'était brusquement éteinte sur la fin de sa phrase comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Harry sentit quelque chose de chaud contre ses joues, il pria tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait pour ne pas que ce soit des rougeurs intempestives.

Visiblement les Dieux ne l'aimaient pas.

Ron avait les yeux ronds comme des billes, tandis que l'aveu de Harry s'affichait sur ses joues devenues écarlates.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors et un je-ne-sais-quoi de réprobateur dans son regard fit culpabiliser le brun.

L'auror se dit qu'il devait probablement utiliser la même mimique quand il grondait Rose.

-Ne me dis pas que tu continues avec cette obsession bizarre sur Malefoy ! Il est parti, Harry ! J'commence à en avoir marre que tu passes ton temps à le chercher partout. T'as de la chance que aucun des gars ressemblant vaguement à la fouine n'aient porté plainte contre toi parce que tu les avais suivi !

Harry prit son temps pour mordre une bonne bouchée et la mâcher lentement. Déjà que Ron réagissait comme ça juste parce qu'il regardait un type qui lui ressemblait vaguement alors il imaginait à peine sa réaction si il lui disait que leur « fouine » était de retour !

-Encore une fois Ron, je ne suis pas obsédé par Malefoy. J'ai juste été frappé par la ressemblance avec ce moldu.

-Harry...

Le rouquin poussa un long soupir en passant une main sur son visage, l'air fatigué.

Non.

Il avait l'air triste en fait constata avec surprise le brun. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état ?

-Je sais, commença-t-il précautionneusement, que même si tu préfères le nier, la vérité c'est que la fouine te manque (Il leva la main pour faire taire les explications indignées de Harry). On en a parlé la dernière fois avec Hermione et on en est tous les deux arrivés à la conclusion que c'est fortement lié à ta vie sentimentale plus ou moins catastrophiques.

-Vous êtes complétement cinglés tous les deux ! S'emporta finalement l'auror. Je ne vois pas le lien entre Malefoy et le fait que toutes mes copines trouvent intéressant de raconter ma vie privée à la presse !

Ron parut s'affaisser un peu sur son fauteuil jaune, il avait cet air détestable qu'avait parfois Hermione quand elle avait compris quelque chose d'important avant lui et qu'elle hésitait à le lui dire.

-Pourquoi toutes tes ex-copines sont blondes ?

Harry sentit l'agacement le gagner. Qu'est-ce que Ron essayait d'insinuer ?

De toute manière, quoi qu'il ait compris cela ne pouvait être proche de la réalité ! Ron ne savait rien de la chaleur dans ses veines quand il avait vu l'ancien serpentard.

Personne ne savait.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu veux dire. De toute façon cela ne sert à rien de parler de ça ! Malefoy est parti.

Il espérait ainsi éviter de poursuivre cette conversation embarrassante. De plus il détestait se disputer avec Ron et il savait très bien que cela allait se produire s'ils continuaient sur cette voie. L'autre parut comprendre le message caché et après quelques minutes de silence, il tenta un sourire maladroit.

-Au fait, je t'ai raconté que Rose m'a expliqué ce que voulait dire « dithyrambique » aujourd'hui !?

Harry ricana alors que la chaleur dans la voix de Ron balayait le malaise précédent.

-Et ça veut dire quoi au juste ?

Quand il se trouva pour la troisième fois de la semaine devant le portail du Centre Hospitalier d'Arkhamage, Harry sentit que quelque chose commençait à lui échapper. Il avait beau essayer de se convaincre que son étrange obstination à venir voir Malefoy était liée à de la curiosité ou même de la pitié, une partie de lui particulièrement lucide que Ron avait réveillé le forçait à ouvrir les yeux et admettre sa fascination presque morbide pour l'ancien mangemort.

Une fascination qui ne datait pas d'hier si il était totalement honnête.

Il tripota nerveusement l'écharpe de laine orange offerte par Molly alors qu'il attendait un sorsoignant devant la porte de verre.

Quelques minutes et une traversée de couloir plus tard, un souffle qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir retenu lui échappa quand il aperçut les épaules larges se redresser au fur et à mesure que la lumière du couloir pénétrait la chambre.

Ils ne se saluèrent pas, Harry se contenta de s'installer sur le lit, à la même place que la veille.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités principalement sur le travail de Harry et ce qu'était devenu les autres anciens élèves de Poudlard.

Puis il y eut encore ce moment étrange.

Ce moment où le temps semblait suspendu dans un silence fragile. Un instant précieux que Harry eut peur de briser par une parole maladroite.

Il savait que ce que lui donnait Malefoy était spécial et que ça ne devait pas être gâché. Il savait qu'il était le seul avec qui il acceptait de parler...

Pourtant, il avait aussi la sensation que c'était à ce moment précis qu'il pouvait poser les questions qui le tourmentaient sur le parcours du blond.

Il prit son temps pour formuler la question qu'il souhaitait poser aujourd'hui, déroulant dans son esprit la modeste palette de synonymes et tournures polies qu'il connaissait. Hermione serait fière de lui songea-t-il en souriant.

Puis, alors que Malefoy s'était mis à caresser distraitement les cicatrices à l'arrière de son crâne, il lui demanda comment il avait essayé de se tuer.

Un long moment s'écoula avant que Malefoy ne lui réponde.

-J'ai essayé de me pendre.

Sa voix était basse, à peine un chuchotement.

Harry comprit que l'ancien mangemort aussi avait peur de briser quelque chose.

-...Mon cousin m'a trouvé juste à temps...

Il imagina une chambre aussi vide et froide que celle-ci, et Malefoy allongé sur le sol juste après que son cousin l'ait découvert : la peau livide, les lèvres bleues et les paupières fermées sur les deux pupilles grises fixes.

La corde qui se balançait.

Le fin duvet brun qui recouvrait la nuque de l'auror se dressa sous l'impulsion des milliards de frissons qui picotèrent sa colonne vertébrale. L'air sembla se faire rare et il eut besoin de quelques minutes pour être sûre que sa voix ne tremblerait pas quand il reprendrait la parole.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Le corps de Malefoy parut se replier sur lui-même, il baissa la tête. L'auror eut la sensation qu'il avait honte.

-J'en sais rien. Ça me semblait juste être la chose la plus sensée à faire à ce moment-là...

Harry sentit quelque chose hurler dans sa poitrine, ses poings se serrèrent.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose de sensée ! Tu as failli mourir !

Le blond eut un haussement d'épaule négligent, son regard semblait vouloir se poser n'importe où sauf sur l'homme assis sur son lit.

-Potty le sauveur est de retour ! Je suis sûr que si c'était toi qui m'avais trouvé à ce moment-là tu aurais été capable de me faire du bouche-à-bouche !

Le ton moqueur masquait mal les tremblements dans la voix traînante. Harry savait depuis la veille que la tentative de suicide du blond coïncidait avec le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère. Il avait dû faire la discussion pendant 45 minutes avec le sorsoignants qui l'avait raccompagné pour avoir l'info.

La question lui échappa.

-Tes parents te manquaient, c'est ça ?

Cette fois ci, la réponse avait fusée comme une réaction épidermique, une plaie encore fraiche qui venait de se rouvrir. Malefoy lui avait dit d'aller se faire foutre.

Le moment de grâce était bel et bien fini.

Harry comprit que la visité était terminée et il rejoignit sa maison trop vide et trop calme. Néanmoins il était secrètement soulagé d'avoir entendu, sur le pas de la porte, le blond prononcer les trois petits mots qu'il attendait.

Ceux qui disaient qu'il avait envie de le revoir.

« A demain Potter... »

Il s'étendît sur son lit vide, son cœur semblait battre avec une nouvelle vigueur.

L'obscurité l'entourait alors qu'il se glissait entre les draps glacials, pourtant le brun n'avait pas froid.

Une éternité plus tard, minuit sonna quelque part dans les rues endormies de Londres mais il n'avait pas sommeil.

Le regard que le blond lui avait lancé alors qu'il avait évoqué ses parents le hantait encore. Un regard de pure douleur.

Et il se dit que, plus que quiconque, il était en mesure de connaitre ce que l'ancien serpentard ressentait.

Car ce regard, c'était le même qu'il avait vu si souvent dans son miroir depuis qu'il avait l'âge de comprendre : un mélange sinistre de solitude, d'abandon et de vide.

Comme fréquemment depuis quelques années, l'insomnie le tourmenta et la nuit lui parût horriblement longue et triste...

L'obscurité.

Autour de lui elle formait comme un bouclier, une interface avec le monde extérieur.

Pourtant il n'était pas très loin le monde extérieur.

Draco pouvait l'entendre à travers les murs fins de sa chambre : des cris, des sanglots et des disputes quelquefois.

Mais aussi les rires des sorsoignants, les conversations entre patients sur le dernier match de quidditch et les longues embrassades quand une famille venait soutenir un proche.

C'est ce qui rythmait son quotidien depuis un mois, il pouvait déterminer l'heure exacte de la journée simplement en écoutant les bruits dans le couloir.

Les discussions à voix basse des sorsoignants quand ils préparaient les potions neuroleptiques de 11h, la voix un peu criarde de la psychomage lors de son tour de 14h, mais aussi le traditionnel hibou de 18h de son voisin de chambre à ses parents,...

Tout était bien huilé et réglé comme une horloge suisse.

Draco avait presque appris à aimer cette routine confortable et rassurante, quand il allait bien les bruits devenus familiers le berçaient et il lui arrivait même de sentir au creux de son torse une agréable sensation.

La sensation d'être en sécurité.

Ensuite il y avait les moments où il n'allait pas bien.

Les sorsoignants appelaient ça des « crises » quand ils lui en parlaient. Comme si c'était quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter. Comme si il n'en avait pas honte.

Draco n'aimait pas leur en parler, d'ailleurs il n'aimait pas leur parler tout court. Un vieux mécanisme d'autoprotection qui perdurait.

La vieille rengaine de son père lui revenait en tête, « Ne laisse personne connaître tes faiblesses Draco. N'en parle jamais, à quiconque. Pas même à moi. »

Il voyait ça comme un hommage qu'il rendait à son père et à sa lignée tout entière. Une pathétique preuve qu'il n'était pas tombé si bas que ça.

Pourtant il savait que parler aux sorsoignants pouvait l'aider, au moins à mettre un nom sur le monstre tapi à l'intérieur de son cerveau et qui prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer depuis quatre longues années.

Ça commençait par une sensation étrange dans son ventre, un vieux souvenir d'angoisse ravivé par il ne savait pas trop quoi.

C'était comme un pressentiment, une intuition que quelque chose de mauvais allait lui arriver. Il tournait alors sa chaise pour pouvoir observer la porte.

Attendant ...

Son estomac douloureux au point d'où partait l'anxiété le laissait presque plié en deux. Il sentait chacun de ses muscles atrocement contractés et, un jour où il s'était regardé dans un miroir à ce moment-là, il avait été frappé par la fixité et l'éclat de ses pupilles dilatées.

Il se serait cru possédé.

La panique s'installait rendant chacun de ses gestes brusques et imprécis, amenant son attention entièrement focalisée sur la porte de sa chambre.

Comme si le panneau de bois épais allait voler en éclat d'un moment à l'autre révélant une menace plus ou moins connue : un mangemort, son père, un gardien d'Azkaban, un détraqueur...

Des fois il voyait Voldemort en pensées et son estomac se retournait si brusquement qu'il lui fallait plusieurs heures pour calmer ses haut-le-cœur.

Puis l'attente devenait insupportable, il devenait attentif au moindre bruit dans le couloir, anticipant, interprétant.

L'angoisse avait alors pris possession de l'intégralité de son psychisme et rien ne comptait plus à ce moment-là. Il savait qu'il pouvait rester des jours dans cet état de tension sans manger ni dormir.

Juste à attendre et guetter.

Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose fasse déborder la tension nerveuse qui l'habitait. Cela pouvait être tout et n'importe quoi : un bruit un peu plus fort que les autres, un autre patient qui entre dans la chambre à l'improviste ou même un soignant qui passe trop près de sa porte en chantonnant.

Il sait que dans ces moments-là il ne peut plus se concentrer. Les émotions qui le traversent sont trop intenses pour qu'il puisse les réfréner. Il devient violent.

Il s'en veut de faire du mal aux autres.

Ils évitent sa chambre maintenant. C'est la psychomage qui vient lui apporter les potions neuroleptiques, sa baguette dépassant de la poche.

Un jour, alors que la crise était là et que la porte de sa chambre était fermée à clé par les sorsoignants, il a détourné la violence sur lui.

Ça a commencé par hasard, juste un coup de poing contre le mur, puis un autre...

Il s'est rendu compte que ça marchait, que la tension s'atténuait peu à peu. Alors il est allé dans la salle de bain attenante et a cassé un miroir en mille morceaux.

Il a mutilé ses bras, découpé ses cheveux trop longs avec les éclats acérés et, sur son ventre, juste dans le creux que forme son estomac affamé et douloureux il a tailladé la chair avec le souhait d'anéantir la source de sa souffrance.

Il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Les sorsoignants ont été choqué quand ils sont entrés dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, alertés par le bruit du miroir cassé, il se souvint même avoir entendu une femme crier lorsque son pied s'était posé dans une petite flaque de sang.

Depuis ils ont fermé la salle de bain avec un sort (les enfoirés lui avait confisqué sa baguette dès son entrée dans l'hôpital) et il doit demander l'autorisation quand il veut aller aux toilettes.

Draco s'en fout, ça lui rappelle juste un peu la prison –les détraqueurs en moins- et puis, maintenant il a trouvé quelque chose pour l'apaiser durant ses crises.

Il a caché un morceau de miroir sous son oreiller...

D'ailleurs il avait eu peur le jour où Potter était venu s'asseoir sur son lit qu'il le trouve. Heureusement, le balafré s'était installé tout au bout du lit comme si le blond le dégoutait.

Potter.

Il se souvenait du bouleversement qui l'avait étreint la seconde où ils s'étaient trouvés face à face. Ça lui avait fait exactement la même sensation que lorsqu'il avait posé ses yeux pour la première fois depuis quatre ans sur le ciel nuageux et gris de l'Angleterre.

Ça lui avait rappelé une période où il n'était pas si malheureux que ça, où ses seules préoccupations étaient de réussir à finir le devoir de métamorphose et trouver une nouvelle idée pour faire de la vie du gryffondor un enfer.

Potter lui avait fait prendre conscience que tout n'était pas si sombre finalement. Et cela simplement par sa présence.

Il connaissait des psychomages qui tueraient pour avoir cet effet sur leur patient.

Il avait eu honte quelque part de se présenter dans cet état devant l'ancien gryffondor. Pourtant il avait su presque aussitôt que le regard du brun s'était posé sur lui, qu'il reviendrait le voir.

Tout comme il avait fait demi-tour des années auparavant dans la salle sur demande pour venir le sauver.

Il connaissait tellement bien Potter que ça en était malsain.

L'autre avait changé aussi, pas physiquement. Non, physiquement il restait toujours le binoclard au physique de crevette et à la chevelure épaisse aussi noire que sa peau était blanche.

Il avait même toujours ses putains de yeux verts qui le fixaient avec assez d'intensité pour faire augmenter les battements cardiaques de Draco.

Il avait oublié cette partie-là de Potter. Il faisait preuve d'une curieuse mauvaise foi quand il s'agissait du balafré. Il se dit que de toute façon ce n'était pas vraiment mal de reconnaitre à l'ancien gryffondor qu'il avait de beaux yeux.

Au moins ça ...

Non. Potter avait changé à l'intérieur. Draco l'avait senti dès les premières phrases du brun, la voix mécanique qu'il utilisait parfois comme pour se détacher, son air mélancolique, ses cernes autour de ses –beaux- yeux.

Potter était malheureux.

Cela l'avait fait ricaner au début. Harry « je-suis-connu-dans-le-monde-entier » Potter, le type qui avait toutes les femmes à ses pieds, qui recevait toutes les invitations pour toutes les soirées les plus en vues du moment, qui avait des milliers (même millions, qui sait ?) de fan prêts à tuer pour lui, ce type qui avait toutes les raisons du monde pour être heureux était triste comme les pierres.

Puis Malefoy avait cessé de rire parce que finalement, l'air mélancolique du brun ne le satisfaisait pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé...

J'vous avez prévenus ! ;D


	4. Un lien spécial

Bonjour/soir !

Merci de continuer à lire cette fic qui a la base était un one-shot. Tout est de la faute de Artoung et mzchoco (et Fanny aussi ...) !

Le chapitre me semble un peu court mais en y réfléchissant bien je pense qu'ils font tous à peu près la même longueur.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi !

Chansons écoutées à la rédaction : « Skinny Love » - cover by Hobbie Stuart et "Thinking about you" – Frank Ocean

Sur ce enjoy ! Car je me suis bien laché sur ce chapitre :D

Chapitre 4 : Un lien spécial

« Un seul être vous manque.

S'il est présent, le monde à mes yeux est présent.

Que le monde soit là et lui seul est absent,

L'univers devient invisible »

Méléagre, Anthologie grecque

Sandy Windslow travaillait au Centre Hospitalier d'Arkhamage depuis une bonne dizaine d'années déjà.

Et par Merlin, elle aimait son boulot !

Tout comme elle aimait définir le centre comme un refuge pour les sorciers que la vie n'avait pas épargné. Un lieu de reconstruction et de repos.

C'était toujours émouvant pour elle d'entendre les histoires de vie tragiques que ses patients lui contaient et le sentiment de fierté qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle avait la sensation d'avoir aidé l'un d'entre eux à souffrir un peu moins valait pour elle toutes les récompenses du monde.

Une des parties qu'elle préférait dans son métier était le moment où un nouveau patient se présentait au centre. Ce moment où elle découvrait petit à petit un être en souffrance sous le vernis de la folie et de la violence.

Elle aimait aussi voir la souffrance s'atténuer peu à peu dans les yeux de ses patients à force de longs entretiens.

Cela ne se faisait pas en quelques jours, bien sûr ! C'était un travail de patience et elle avait appris au fil des années à apprécier les petites améliorations comme autant de petites victoires sur la maladie.

Dans les plaies de l'âme, la guérison était souvent une simple question de temps. Comme une cicatrisation un peu particulière : une cicatrisation de blessures qu'on ne voyait pas ...

Elle se considérait comme étant plutôt douée dans son métier.

Pourtant, ces derniers temps, elle était comme tous les autres sorsoignants confrontée au « Mystère Draco Malefoy ».

Sandy était présente le jour où le jeune homme était arrivé au centre. Comme pas mal de sorciers, elle avait suivi son procès dans la presse et était plutôt bien au courant du rôle trouble qu'il avait joué durant la guerre contre Voldemort.

Elle s'attendait à voir un mangemort arriver.

Elle s'attendait à voir ce genre de patients qu'elle détestait (secrètement bien sûr), ceux qui adoraient faire du mal sans d'autre motivation que la douleur de la victime.

Ceux pour qui la psychomagie ne pouvait rien faire à part les garder éloignés de la société.

Mais ce n'était pas un mangemort qui était arrivé.

C'était un homme brisé.

Sandy sourit en voyant un jeune homme brun maintenant bien connu du service attendre derrière la porte d'entrée en verre. Comme d'habitude, ses vêtements étaient un peu trop grands et légèrement passé de mode. Son attitude montrait clairement qu'il s'en foutait royalement. Et il avait raison !

Car Harry Potter pouvait bien porter un sac poubelle en guise de vêtement, le monde sorcier trouverait toujours ça incroyablement cool !

Sandy, rompue aux exercices de fonctionnement psychique d'autrui, pensait juste qu'il niait sa silhouette trop frêle pour être celle d'un jeune auror de 25 ans.

Elle le salua avec chaleur et il lui répondit avec quelque chose comme de l'empressement dans la voix. Il avait visiblement hâte d'être en face de la personne qu'il était venu voir.

-Draco Malefoy va bien ? S'enquit-il en prenant déjà le chemin pour la chambre du patient en question.

Des cernes mangeaient son visage déjà bien assombri par de folles mèches couleur d'encre. Elle sourit et

lui emboita le pas.

-Mieux aujourd'hui, je trouve.

Il ralentit l'allure et parût vraiment la voir pour la première fois.

-Comment ça « mieux » ?

Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules, énigmatique. La porte de la chambre 42 se dressait déjà devant eux.

-Vous verrez !

Et elle frappa sur le panneau de bois.

Harry James Potter se savait plutôt bon auror. Il était aussi détenteur d'un ordre de Merlin première classe et venait d'être élu pour la quatrième fois consécutive « Plus beaux yeux du Monde Magique » par les lectrices du magazine Sorcière Hebdo.

Les plus grandes écoles de magie du monde lui proposaient des sommes mirobolantes en échange de cours de Défense contre les Force du Mal et il était invité dans toutes les grandes cérémonies officielles.

La quasi-totalité des sorciers connaissaient son histoire ou du moins son nom et il n'était pas rare que des jeunes filles s'effondrent en sanglots dans ses bras à la simple vision de sa célèbre cicatrice.

Le courrier qu'il recevait chaque semaine était tel qu'il avait fini par interdire l'accès à sa maison aux hiboux qu'il ne connaissait pas (il remerciait encore Hermione pour le sort).

Pourtant Harry se sentait seul.

Et sa dernière petite amie (une ancienne de Durmstrang du nom de Lucy) n'avait en rien atténué cette sensation.

Il ne lui avait fallu que deux semaines de relation pour s'en rendre compte. Comme les autres il l'avait donc quittée.

Blessée dans son orgueil, elle se savait plutôt jolie, elle s'était vengée en racontant à la presse (moyennant une coquette somme) qu'il adorait les ambiances SM et portait souvent des strings en cuir sous sa tenue d'auror.

Les frères de Ron en riaient encore.

Celle d'avant (une serveuse chez Florian Fortarôme le glacier du chemin de traverse) lui avait envoyé une beuglante qui soulignait à quel point il était un sale type. Pour qu'il le comprenne bien, elle avait aussi jugé utile de développer son point de vue dans une interview pour Sorcière Hebdo.

Celle d'encore avant aussi.

Seule Ginny n'était pas passée par la case « j'humilie Harry Potter dans les journaux », pourtant il savait que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Elle avait simplement évoqué le respect qu'elle avait pour son frère Ron.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi toutes ses relations amoureuses avaient dérapé de cette façon-là. Les femmes lui reprochaient d'être trop distant, pas assez tendre ni romantique.

A la fin elles se plaignaient toutes d'avoir le sentiment qu'en fait elles n'étaient pas sûres qu'il les ait vraiment aimées un jour.

Le pire devait être quand il ne niait pas totalement cette supposition.

Oui, ça devait être ça qui les mettaient en rogne...

La nuit blanche qu'il avait passé l'avait aidé à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il s'était repassé le film de sa discussion avec Ron, avait réfléchis à son parcours sentimental et avait ajouté Draco Malefoy à l'équation.

Et vers 5 heures du matin, un début de solution était apparu...

Ainsi, aujourd'hui, Harry Potter venait voir Draco Malefoy avec un but bien précis.

Et quel but ! Une révélation de la plus haute importance !

Il s'assit sur le lit de l'ancien serpentard avec empressement, sa journée de travail lui avait paru particulièrement longue ce jour. Derek Grint l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds quand il s'était jeté sur sa cape à la fin de son service. Mais il était déjà dans la zone de transplanage avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui poser la moindre question.

Malefoy leva un sourcil surpris.

-Pressé, Potter ? Je te manquais ?

Harry balaya la remarque d'un haussement d'épaule mais un détail troublant le stoppa avant qu'il n'ait pu annoncer sa fulgurante nouvelle.

Quelque chose avait changé avec Malefoy.

Il se souvint des paroles de la sorsoignante qui le trouvait mieux aujourd'hui. Puis l'évidence le frappa avec la brutalité d'un cognard fou.

-Je vois ton visage !

La grimace moqueuse de l'ancien serpentard parla pour lui.

-Quelle perspicacité ! Tu as enfin nettoyé les verres de tes culs de bouteilles ?

Harry se tourna et constata que pour la première fois un volet de la fenêtre était ouvert, diffusant la lumière rougeoyante du coucher de soleil dans la modeste chambre.

Il sourit.

-Tu as décidé de bronzer un peu, Malefoy ?

Le rictus moqueur disparut des lèvres trop pâles et le blond eut un regard indéchiffrable.

-On peut dire ça...

Harry décida alors de lui annoncer sa théorie.

-J'ai réfléchis cette nuit –le sourire moqueur réapparut, Harry stoppa tout commentaire d'un regard d'avertissement- et j'ai compris ce qu'il se passe entre nous.

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent, Malefoy se dressa sur sa chaise.

-Entre... « nous » ? Potter, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Ce truc entre nous ! Reprit patiemment le brun. Tu sais, cette sensation comme si l'univers tout entier cherchait à nous réunir.

L'autre eut un moment d'absence, le regard plissé. Il finit par initier un mouvement pour se lever.

-Je préfère quitter cette pièce avant que tu ne me fasses une déclaration enflammée qui nous mettrait tous les deux dans un embarras certain et me donnerait envie de vomir.

Le brun laissa libre cours à la grimace de pur dégout qui naquit sur son visage.

-Non Malefoy ! Ce n'est pas ça. Je te parle de lien, pas d'amour !

L'ancien serpentard prit un air ennuyé, comme s'il écoutait le discours dénué de logique d'un enfant de 3 ans. Le Malefoy de Poudlard refaisait surface pensa distraitement Harry.

-Tu ne trouve pas qu'il y a beaucoup trop de coïncidences entre nous ?

Les bras du blond se croisèrent sur sa poitrine alors qu'il se laissait glisser sur sa chaise, s'installant plus confortablement.

-Quelles coïncidences ? Le fait que tu ais été l'auror responsable de mon dossier ? Pitié Potter ...

-Non ! (Il hésita quelques secondes.) Du moins, pas que ça.

L'auror prit une longue inspiration, l'explication allait être longue...

-Est-ce que tu sais qui était le premier sorcier de mon âge que j'ai rencontré ? (Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre) C'était toi sur le chemin de traverse ! Encore mieux : est-ce que tu connais la probabilité pour qu'une baguette corresponde parfaitement à deux sorciers ? (Il continua à nouveau sans lui laisser le loisir de répondre) Infime à moins que ces deux sorciers ne partagent un morceau d'âme ce qui est loin d'être notre cas !

Malefoy se raidit sur sa chaise.

-Par Merlin, heureusement ! Et je t'apprendrais Potter, car il est évident que tu ne saisis pas bien le sens de ce mot, que infime ne signifie pas impossible.

-C'est pour ça que je parle de coïncidences ! S'agaça le brun. Comme la coïncidence qui a fait que je t'ai rencontré sur le chemin de traverse ce fameux jour où tu es venu voir l'armoire de chez Barjow et Beurk ! La coïncidence qui a fait que j'étais là le jour où tu as décidé de ne pas tuer Dumbledore.

L'ancien serpentard avait considérablement blanchit, un muscle tressauta sur sa mâchoire mal rasée.

-Tu étais là ...

Ce n'était pas une question. Harry continua mais la voix un peu plus basse et le visage ostensiblement tourné vers la porte. Ce qu'il devait dire ensuite n'était certainement pas le plus facile.

-Rien que hier j'ai rencontré ton portrait craché dans un fast-food. Et ça dure depuis quatre ans, je ne fais que voir des types qui te ressemblent : ils ont la même démarche, les mêmes yeux, la même voix... A chaque fois j'ai eu l'impression que c'était toi. Et il y'a deux mois j'ai retrouvé, en rangeant mes affaires, un mot que tu m'avais envoyé du temps de Poudlard –pleins d'insultes bien sûr-, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce comment il avait pu atterrir là ! Ou encore ... juste après la fin de la guerre Colin Crivey m'a offert un carton rempli de photos de moi que son frère avait prise à Poudlard. Tu es dans presque une photo sur deux. Juste en arrière-plan ou un bout de robe ou de cheveux qui dépasse mais c'était ... (Harry reprit son souffle, ses mains étaient devenues moites. Il les essuya sur son jean trop grand)...c'était carrément flippant !

Malefoy le regardait étrangement. Un peu déconcerté, sans doute, par ce que lui disait l'ancien gryffondor. Cela ressemblait presque à un aveu.

-J'ai encore des centaines d'exemples de ce genre. Finit Harry. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Tu as vécu la même chose, toi aussi ?

-Oui.

Une boule d'espoir commença à naitre dans le creux de la poitrine du brun, l'espoir fou que tout cela était vraiment explicable.

C'était juste avant de voir le sourire mesquin du blond.

-Je crois que le type qui m'a vendu la corde qui a servi à me pendre s'appelait Harry...

Cette sale fouine osait se moquer de lui !

L'auror sentit la colère irriguer ses veines alors que le rire éraillé de Malefoy ricochait contre les murs. Il attrapa sa cape posée à même le sol et se dirigea vers la porte, le manque de sommeil se mêlait à sa colère.

Le rire bancal se brisa comme une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu sur le sol.

-Attends Potter !

Il fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et saisit la poignée. Malefoy fut sur lui en deux enjambées. La main plaquée sur la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir, l'empêchant de passer.

Le mouvement avait été si rapide et imprévisible que la colère du brun retomba aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il fixa la main posée sur le panneau de bois. De longs doigts élégants surmontés de phalanges rougies, meurtries jusqu'au sang. Les manches de la robe grise d'Arkhamage laissaient dépasser le début d'un poignet solide, un avant-goût de l'avant-bras puissant, à peine poilu. Le bras était fait de muscles tout en longueur, parfaitement dessinés.

Comme taillé au couteau.

Malefoy semblait n'être fait que d'angles trop pointus et d'aplats aussi rigides que de la pierre.

Son regard remonta une épaule contractée et une poitrine aux mouvements respiratoires trop rapides, pour arriver au visage si familier.

L'expression dans les yeux gris reflétait un maelstrom d'émotions.

-Je plaisantais. Commença-t-il en articulant bien chaque mot. C'était une blague...

Il était trop proche.

C'était la seul chose qui parvenait au cerveau de Harry.

Malefoy était tellement proche, qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur irradier de son corps. Malefoy était tellement proche que son odeur (un mélange indéfinissable d'épices et de quelque chose de plus léger comme un agrume) lui arrivait par vagues étourdissantes.

Le brun se sentait presque comme s'il était en train de suffoquer, son ventre se tordait en proie à des sentiments qu'il était incapable de nommer.

Son attention se focalisa sur le cou de Malefoy où il pouvait voir une artère battre au rythme du cœur du blond. Comme chaque partie de son corps (il lui semblait), le cou de l'ancien mangemort était parfaitement dessiné, juxtaposition esthétique de vaisseaux sanguins, de muscles et de ligaments protégée par la blancheur immaculée de la peau.

Une inconvenante envie de mordre prit Harry aux tripes et c'est ce qui le força à rompre l'intimité gênante provoquée par la proximité de leur deux corps.

Il fit demi-tour, évitant le plus possible l'autre.

-Je reste.

A bientôt pour la suite !


	5. Dépendance

Bonjour/soir !

Encore une fois je m'excuse de l'intervalle de temps particulièrement long entre mes chapitres :p. J'ai un esprit lent on va dire !

Merci à ma SeanConneraille pour sa motivation, Artoung bien sûr (même si je suis encore choquée de savoir qu'elle me lis :'D) et ma mzchoco qui convaincrait même JKR de nécrire un tome 8 avec du hpdm.

Note 1 : J'espère que ce chappitre ne vous perturbera pas trop, j'me suis appliquée et malgrès mes nombreuses corrections je n'arrive pas à faire mieux é_è !

Note 2 : J'ai pas écouté de musiques en le rédigeant, notamment **Lana Del Rey **"_Ride_" et _"Dark Paradise_"

_"Don't leave me now._

_Don't say goodbye._

_Don't turn around._

_Leave me high and dry."_

Sur ce je vous laisse lire :D

**Chapitre 5 :**

C'était étrange de se dire qu'il devenait ami avec celui qui avait été pendant de très longues années son pire ennemi.

Il avait détesté Draco Malefoy de toute son âme.

Il avait passé ses années à Poudlard à se demander quel dieu sadique avait eu la grotesque idée de réunir tous les défauts de l'humanité en une seule personne.

Il avait passé de longues heures d'insomnie à essayer de déterminer quelle partie de l'ancien serpentard il haïssait le plus (Ses horribles cheveux trop blonds plaqués en arrière ? Son horrible nez pointu perpétuellement retroussé ? Ses horribles yeux trop pâles et aussi froids que deux morceaux de glace ? ...).

Il avait haït Malefoy excessivement, intensément, exclusivement. Tellement passionnément -il s'en rendait compte maintenant- que lorsqu'il avait disparu c'était comme si on lui avait arraché un organe.

Le manque, viscéral, l'avait tenaillé pendant toutes ces années comme un fantôme sans nom ni visage. Il avait rendu chaque jour plus long et fade que le précédent.

Il a besoin de Malefoy pour vivre.

Tout comme il a besoin d'air ou d'eau. Tout comme il a besoin de la chaleur de Ron, de la douceur d'Hermione et de la tendresse maternel de Molly Weasley.

Cela n'avait pas de signification particulière pour Harry. Il avait parlé de « lien » entre lui et le blond et c'était exactement ce à quoi cela ressemblait dans sa vision des choses.

Malefoy et lui était lié de façon tout à fait inexplicable et inexorable. Le destin (ce même destin qui l'avait mis en travers du chemin de Voldemort) avait vraisemblablement décidé que leur amitié serait une bonne chose pour l'univers.

Harry était plutôt d'accord avec ça même si le terme « amitié » était peu approprié pour définir la relation (dépendance ?) qu'il avait avec Malefoy.

Il s'était écoulé trois mois déjà depuis leurs « retrouvailles » et le brun était revenu tous les jours repoussant les invitations, décalant les rendez-vous et arrivant en retard aux soirées.

Bien sûr, son entourage se doutait que quelque chose avait changé dans sa vie. Et comme Harry refusait d'en parler (et que la presse n'était heureusement pas encore au courant) chacun y allait de son hypothèse : Derek Grint soupçonnait une femme mariée, George une fille exceptionnellement moche, Ron pensait qu'il avait craqué pour une ancienne serpentarde (« Pitié, pas Parkinson ! » l'avait-il supplié les larmes aux yeux) et Bill l'encourageait à avouer son homosexualité refoulée.

Hermione lui avait lancé ce regard qui semblait vouloir percer son crâne pour feuilleter son cerveau comme une encyclopédie.

Harry riait intérieurement. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait ce sentiment étrange d'avoir quelque chose qui lui appartenait entièrement. Une partie de sa vie qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'analyser, ni de comprendre, une partie qui n'était pas scrutée, commentée, critiquée.

Et il adorait ça.

Durant ces trois mois il avait appris beaucoup de choses sur Malefoy et sur lui-même. Le genre de choses qui ne se disent pas à haute voix habituellement. Qui restent cachés au fond de soi.

Malefoy lui parlait de la stupidité des estoniens et de sa peur viscérale d'être seul. Il lui racontait à quel point le quidditch lui manquait et les visites quotidiennes des détraqueurs à Azkaban.

Malefoy lui avouait sa passion pour les grasses matinées et l'horrible vide que lui avait laissé la mort de sa mère.

Ils échangeaient sur leurs souvenirs, leurs goûts et leurs opinions passant de leurs équipes de quidditch préférées à leurs rêves tourmentés. De leurs premiers souvenirs d'enfance, au parfum de la mère de Malefoy de la fête d'anniversaire du dernier petit Weasley aux humiliations que Dudley avait fait subir à Harry. Comme si rien n'était tabou entre eux, pas de larmoiements, de fausse pitié ou de discours moralisateurs.

Malefoy écoutait vraiment, la tête penché un peu sur le côté, ses yeux gris braqués sur lui. Et le brun lui rendait la pareille, accueillant les aveux du blond avec la même sincérité. L'impression d'une compréhension mutuelle au creux de la poitrine. Les faits nus, crus qu'il racontait lui paraissaient bientôt lointains. Un pan de vie achevé.

Il se rendit compte que ça lui faisait du bien quand il dépassa la huitième nuit d'affilée sans cauchemar. Il se rendit compte que ça faisait du bien à Malefoy quand, au détour d'un couloir, il le surprit se plaindre de la laideur des robes de patients à une sorsoignante hilare.

Il avait ce même ton méprisant qu'à Poudlard. Cette même présence, cette même confiance qui émanaient de lui. Une ombre de cheveux blonds obscurcissait son crâne désormais vierge de nouvelles cicatrices.

Une douce chaleur l'avait alors envahit.

D'autre part, au fil de leurs conversations, Harry avait été particulièrement surpris de se rendre compte qu'il connaissait tant de choses sur Malefoy. Le blond aimait boire du café sans sucre le matin et il détestait plus que tout autre chose se sentir seul. Bien qu'il éprouvait un mélange d'adoration et de crainte pour son père, il aimait inconditionnellement sa mère (qui semblait tendre et aimante).

Il était persuadé que l'amour n'était pas quelque chose de gratuit et se mettait en conséquence une pression énorme pour réussir dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il se sentait tout simplement en compétition avec tout le monde (c'était d'ailleurs une –pour ne pas dire la principale- des raisons pour laquelle il n'aimait pas Hermione).

Il devait être le meilleur en tout et cela n'était absolument pas discutable.

Malefoy était possessif aussi. La notion de propriété était primordiale pour lui, que ce soit avec des objets, des titres ou même des personnes.

Et l'ancien serpentard semblait savoir beaucoup de choses sur lui aussi. Le genre de choses que seuls Ron et Hermione devaient savoir (le nombre de sucre qu'il mettait dans son thé, la couleur de son sweat préféré à Poudlard et des tas d'autres détails qui témoignaient d'une relation particulière).

En fait chaque jour passé à discuter avec le blond avait montré à Harry que le lien qui les unissait était plus profond et solide qu'il ne voulait bien le croire.

Et il s'intensifiait.

Le parc d'Arkhamage était plutôt agréable.

La journée avait été particulièrement chaude et les derniers rayons de chaleur du soleil semblaient refuser de quitter le chemin de graviers qui faisait le tour de la bâtisse immaculée.

D'adorables petits buissons encadraient de façon aléatoire la voie, remplacés un peu plus loin par des parterres de minuscules fleurs jaunes.

Une odeur de soleil et d'arbres en fleur embaumait l'air qui se rafraichissait.

La plupart des patients et des familles avaient décidé de rentrer avant une chute de température trop brutale qu'amènerait sans doute la tombée de la nuit. Seules deux silhouettes parcouraient tranquillement le petit chemin, trop prises dans leur discussion pour remarquer le déclin du jour.

La première silhouette, du moins celle qu'on remarquait en premier, était celle d'un homme de haute stature. Son visage possédait une étrange beauté assez loin des canons habituels : un mélange de lignes acérées, de sourcils froncés, de pommettes saillantes et de rictus moqueur encadré par des cheveux d'un blond très pâle.

La seconde était plus petite, plus mince aussi. Une silhouette plus nerveuse mais aussi dotée d'une certaine finesse. Comme un corps d'adolescent trop frêle qui ne parvenait pas à devenir totalement adulte. Son visage était dissimulé par de longues mèches de cheveux noires et une épaisse paire de lunettes rondes. Néanmoins, on pouvait voir par à coup l'éclat vert de ses iris quand il se tournait vers son compagnon de route, l'observant à la dérobée.

Les deux jeune hommes marchaient côte-à-côte, leurs épaules se frôlant par intermittence sans qu'ils ne paraissent le remarquer, ou du moins sans que cela ne les gêne. Un rire troubla le silence du parc, s'éleva dans l'air aussi léger qu'une plume.

_-Attends ! Tu lui as vraiment dit que tu trouvais sa petite sœur plus mignonne qu'elle !?_

Harry Potter ne put retenir le sourire en coin que lui inspirait le ton choqué du blond.

-_Elle m'avait posé la question !_ Se justifia-t-il sans vraiment y croire. _Je lui ai simplement répondu._

Le rire de Draco Malefoy résonna encore une fois dans le parc.

-_Par Merlin, Potter !_ Réussi-t-il finalement à articuler. _Je comprends pourquoi toutes tes ex finissaient par te pourrir dans la presse. Tu es impitoyable !_

Le brun haussa les épaules.

-_Elle avait essayé de draguer Bill au mariage de Perçy, l'été dernier..._

Il shoota dans une pierre et s'étira longuement en baillant, laissant son T-shirt délavé remonter légèrement. Il ne remarqua jamais le rapide regard de Draco Malefoy sur la peau nue ainsi dévoilée.

Il ne remarqua pas non plus la soudaine contracture de sa mâchoire suite à cette vision. Ils finirent par atteindre tranquillement l'entrée de l'hôpital.

-_La nuit commence à tomber. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi._

La voix était glaciale, mais le brun était maintenant habitué aux brusques changements d'humeur de son vis-à-vis.

Ce dernier commença à gravir les escaliers, un peu trop lentement songea vaguement Harry et il eut la certitude que l'autre hésitait à lui dire quelque chose. Finalement, il fit volte-face à la cinquième marche et l'auror dut retenir son sourire victorieux.

Il connaissait trop bien l'ancien mangemort...

_-Ils ont décidé de me rendre ma baguette demain._ Commença le blond en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de sa robe grise de patient_. Et je pourrais sortir tout seul juste pour l'après-midi. Ensuite, si tout va bien..._ (Quelque chose transparut dans sa voix, Harry ne sut déterminer si c'était de la joie ou de la peur) _ils me laisseront sortir définitivement en fin de semaine prochaine._

Cette fois-ci le brun s'autorisa à sourire à s'en faire mal aux joues.

-_C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Est-ce que tu veux je t'aide pour quelque chose ?_

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel et l'auror crût l'entendre soupirer quelque chose qui finissait par « _Saint Potty_ ».

Amusé, il ne lui en tient pas rigueur mais aussitôt, une pensée le frappa. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils ne se verraient pas demain ?

Malefoy reprit tranquillement l'ascension des marches. Sa silhouette nonchalante s'imprimait sur la rétine de Harry qui n'osait pas bouger. Une sensation désagréable, comme s'il avait mangé quelque chose de vivant et particulièrement gluant, retournait son estomac.

_-Je vais enfin pouvoir récupérer quelques fringues et brûler cette robe horrible._ Soupira le blond en grimpant les dernières marches.

Il se tourna une dernière fois vers lui, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte.

_-J'aurais sans doute fini avant que tu n'arrives. Ce ne sera pas bien difficile de trouver quelque chose de plus confortable que cette chose portée un milliard de fois par je n'ose imaginer qui !_

La chose dans son ventre cessa de bouger. Des étincelles de joies picotèrent sa nuque.

_-A demain, Potter !_

Et Malefoy disparut dans la noirceur du couloir de la bâtisse.

Une des choses que Draco Malefoy détestait le plus était de demander de l'aide. Aussi, quand il se retrouva devant les grilles d'Arkhamage, habillé de l'horrible jean moldu, des baskets en toile et du polo blanc qu'il avait à son arrivée, sa baguette dans la main et quatre heures de temps à tuer il réprima son envie de faire volte-face pour retrouver la chambre sécurisante de l'hôpital.

Parmi les affaires qu'on lui avait remises (gentiment envoyées par son cousin d'Estonie), il avait trouvé les clefs de son coffre à Gringott ainsi que du manoir Malefoy, quelques affaires moldus –il faudra qu'il pense à les brûler- et un mot rapidement griffonné dans lequel on lui expliquait qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu en Estonie –plutôt crever !-.

Il ferma les yeux et expira lentement il pouvait presque voir le sourire de Potter quand il lui demanderait comment s'était passé son après-midi. Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'il commence à réfléchir à une réponse bien assassine pour ce moment-là.

Pour voir le sourire de Potter se faner.

Puis renaître quand il s'excuserait d'une main sur l'épaule ou d'un regard cajoleur. Pour pouvoir se dire que c'était lui qui avait le pouvoir de faire ça.

Il ouvrit les yeux, une ébauche de sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Un détour par Gringott s'imposait en premier lieu.

Il transplana dans un claquement sec.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, les gens ne le reconnurent pas. Même ses vêtements moldus n'attirèrent pas l'attention (d'ailleurs il avait la sensation que plus de sorciers portaient des vêtements moldus et il mettrait sa main à couper que Potter et sa foutue célébrité n'y étaient pas pour rien).

Quelques filles lui lancèrent des regards appuyés qui réveillèrent des sensations oubliées. Il y a longtemps, il aurait joué de son apparence et leur aurait souri en retour. Néanmoins il aurait était sûr que son nom, sa fortune et ses robes hors de prix y étaient pour quelque chose.

Maintenant que ces déterminants n'étaient plus là, il se demandait ce qui attirait les regards de ces filles.

Il observa son reflet dans une vitrine, un jeune homme aux traits tirés lui faisait face. Il était loin d'avoir l'élégance et la prestance de son père même s'il avait hérité de sa haute taille et de ses yeux gris. Et il savait qu'on avait dit son père bel homme.

Il essaya avec ses doigts de ramener ses cheveux trop courts (même s'ils avaient eu le temps de pousser durant les derniers mois) vers l'arrière. Ils reprirent aussitôt leur mouvement initial.

Il avait oublié pendant toutes ses années entre la prison et sa semi-reclusion chez son cousin comment marchaient ces choses-là. Il lui semblait qu'il ne s'était pas réellement regardé dans un miroir depuis Poudlard.

Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas rasé ?

Lui qui auparavant était si soucieux de son apparence, en était venu à s'automutiler quelques mois auparavant seulement. Le souvenir de ces moments de détresse lui laissa un gout amer dans la bouche.

C'était comme se réveiller d'un long cauchemar, un cauchemar de plusieurs années. Maintenant qu'il se sentait mieux, il avait du mal à analyser et expliquer rétrospectivement son comportement. Il avait la désagréable impression d'un étranger agissant à sa place. Sans cette angoisse paralysante son esprit était plus clair, ses idées limpides et cohérentes.

Il se sentait plus fort.

Bien qu'il ait craint que le Ministère ne le spolie d'une bonne partie de sa fortune, il s'avéra que le coffre des Malefoy était somme toute très bien rempli.

Son premier achat fut quelques robes classiques et des chaussures dignes de ce nom dans une boutique reculée du chemin de Traverse. Pas particulièrement luxueuses, ni bon marché. Du confortable et du noir. Ensuite il se permit quelques livres et périodiques pour se tenir au courant de toutes les choses qu'il avait manqué.

L'idée de se rendre au manoir –sa maison- était dans son esprit bien entendu. Il hésitait et se demandait dans quel état était le manoir. Probablement dans le même état qu'il l'avait laissé (même si délesté de quelques objets plus ou moins dangereux). Il savait que sa mère s'était suicidée dans la salle de bain du premier étage. Celle juste en face de sa chambre.

Il savait que des portraits de famille étaient accrochés dans le hall et que la cape de son père accrochée en face de la porte d'entrée serait probablement la première chose qu'il verrait.

Quand il revient à Arkhamage quelques minutes plus tard, la sorsoignante lui lança un regard amusé qu'il ignora délibérément.

Il avait une heure d'avance.

Il lissait méthodiquement les manches de sa nouvelle longue robe noire quand Harry arriva. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la porte, le détaillant des pieds à la tête. Malefoy passa une main sur sa mâchoire rasée de près, une ébauche de sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Il savait que Potter était impressionné.

_-Comment s'est passé ton après-midi _? Questionna finalement l'auror en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Le blond prit son air le plus blasé, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, la réponse déjà au bout des lèvres.

_-Comme ton esprit vif peut le constater je suis toujours vivant et j'ai enfin des vêtements décents. Donc nous pouvons en conclure que ça s'est plutôt bien passé._

L'auror avait presque l'air amusé (ils se ramollissaient songea vaguement Draco, auparavant ses remarques étaient plus acerbes et les réactions de Potter plus sanguines).

Une mèche de cheveux noire particulièrement rebelle se dressait sur le haut de son crâne. L'ancien serpentard se demanda s'il avait passé la journée comme ça.

Une envie de passer sa main dans les cheveux adorablement emmêlés lui tenaillait le ventre.

Ce genre d'envie était récurrente ces derniers temps et Draco ne savait pas vraiment d'où cela venait.

Il savait juste que ce n'était pas bon.

Pas bon du tout.

Pas de date prévue (pour changer :D) pour le prochain chapitre d'autant plus que je vais pas tarder à attaquer les révisions de partiels.

Je me dépeche mais j'ai déjà le plan en tête ce qui est un énorme avantage par rapport aux autres ( oui, j'écris à l'instinct, ça se voit nan ? :D).

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
